regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Demon
The names of the demons are invented for this article. Some names have been given by Neal Pass Erickson, but they are thier roles and not species names. The Demon's true species names are are unknown as of yet. Article on the Demon Invasion. Task Master Class Demon 9 foot tall, but due to their posture, stand at 7 foot. Large Creature. Large scaly humanoids covered in small spikes. From its back sprout these large spiked bony bat wings, but with no membrane between them. They've got a pair of long curved bony plates that extend from the ridges of their eyes up and out. From their small palms extend three elongated and slightly webbed claws slightly sticking out. Their legs are kind of canine, with that weird back and forward thinker like a dog's back legs, but its feet are broad and short and covered in talons. Warrior Class Demon These demons have 2 known forms. Their shape change takes their full action. Physical Form Six-foot-three like 260 pound heavyset demon warrior. Their body is covered in small spikes everywhere with big bulging muscles and large claws. Bright yellow eyes. They wear big armor plates across their chest that are iridescent black like the shell of a beetle. It carries a curved sword of obsidian. Seem to have +12 to hit using this sword (but there could be unknown factors to boost it this high). While they are in the Prime Material Plane, they do not appear to have this high of a hit bonus. Has a level of fire resistance. ] Mist Form Humanoid black misty form. Able to enter a humanoid's body. People who are possessed feel no hunger. The Demon seems to have no control on their victim while the possession takes place. Their purpose in doing this is unknown. Gorgon Class Demon ] A monstrous black bull with hides of thick blue metal scales and big nasty horns. Their breath is a noxious vapor that billows forth in great puffs from their wide, bull nostrils. Gorgons walk on two hooves, when necessary, but usually assume a four-hoofed stance. Despite their great size, they can move through even heavy forests with incredible speed, for they simply trample bushes and splinter smaller trees. Toadie Class Demon These demons are about 2 1/2 feet tall, are heavyset and naked with a bulbous look to them. They have horns, thick arms and unusable small wings protruding from their backs. They attack by launching themselves onto their prey and holding on to them, slowing their movement. Thung: Dog Class Demon Thin sickly skinless emaciated dog-like creatures with discoloured bony plates protruding from their joints. They have unhinging jaws. Movement speed 18. 14 or less HP. 22 AC but that drops down to 14 AC when biting someone. Zweihard saw them extend tendrils from their mouths. Lensman 6'5" 100 lbs. Hardened chitin shell black exoskeleton. It's joins have sharp protruding plates. A single eye its in the middle of it's forehead with no othher facial features. Each hand and each foot contains an eye as well. The abdomen opens up into a tall thin mouth filled with sharp teeth, with an elongating opening jaw. Can levitate, at least 10 feet, above ground. Category:Lore Category:Custom Monsters